The present invention relates generally to a portable clamping device for supporting a wheel jack during installation or removal of a wheel from a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a clamping device capable of accomplishing this support function while being clamped to an axle of the vehicle.
The device of the present invention has a particularly advantageous application when used on heavy farm and industrial vehicles. Often, such vehicles require addition of extra wheels due to weather and ground conditions. For example, an extra set of dual wheels are often temporarily installed on farm tractors to provide more traction and reduce soil compaction by increasing the ground contact area over which the weight of the vehicle is distributed. These dual wheels are mounted outboard of the standard drive wheels and may be frequently installed and removed as required by weather and field conditions. Each wheel can weigh from 400 to 1800 pounds (depending on size and whether filled with fluid) thereby making handling and lifting a difficult and time consuming chore. Once the wheels have been lifted to the appropriate height adjacent the vehicle axle, the wheel must be rotated for purposes of aligning lug holes in the wheel with lugs on the vehicle. Finally, the wheel must be horizontally displaced to engage the lugs nd the lug holes.
Prior art apparatuses for accomplishing the wheel lifting, rotating and horizontal displacing steps have primarily comprised overhead hoist and sling or hook arrangements. These devices are used to lift the dual wheel into position for mounting. Typically, the vehicle must be lifted with a floor jack and the wheel manually turned while suspended by the overhead hoist and sling arrangement. This operation requires several pieces of large equipment, i.e. hoist and jack, and may consume 30 minutes or more of the installer's time. Additionally, the vehicle will have to be transported to the location of the required equipment, or the required equipment will have to be transported to the location of the vehicle, thereby further increasing the amount of time required for the operation.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is the provision of a device which facilitates the wheel lifting, rotating and displacing steps in a wheel installing or removing operation.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a wheel installing or removing device which is quickly and easily installed on a vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is relatively light weight and portable.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a device for changing wheels which operates with equal efficiency when a vehicle is located in a soft field or on a solid floor.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a portable clamping device which is quickly and easily attachable to the axle of a vehicle. The device comprises a longitudinally extending base of such dimensions that it is installed on an axle through the central hole in a wheel to be installed. The base includes several sets of guides for guiding a cable slidably attached to the base during the clamping operation. A first set of guides extends transversely from the base while a second set of guides define a longitudinal path along the base. A cable is positioned by the guides such that an arcuate segment of cable in contact with the first set of guides extends in a plane transverse to the base. A linear segment of the cable in contact with the second set of guides extends along a longitudinal path on the base. A cable retracting device on the base reversibly retracts the cable segment in contact with the second set of guides.
In operation, a wheel to be installed on a vehicle is positioned adjacent the vehicle such that the central wheel hole is adjacent the vehicle axle. The clamping device is then inserted through the hole in the wheel and the arcuate cable section is positioned around the axle. The cable segment extending along the longitudinal path on the base is then retracted by the cable retracting device of the base. This retracting force applied to the cable causes the arcuate segment of the cable to progressively engage the vehicle axle, thereby resulting in radial clamping of the arcuate segment about the axle. The cable is retracted until the desired degree of radial clamping is achieved and until the longitudinal base is substantially parallel to the vehicle axle. A lifting device such as a jack is then supported on the base and a single ball transfer assembly positioned on top of the jck ram is engaged with the underside of the annular wheel rim portion. The ball transfer assembly permits rotation of the wheel for purposes of aligning the lug holes of the wheel with the lugs of the hub assembly. Finally, the single ball transfer on the jack ram enables the installer to horizontally slide the wheel for the purpose of engaging the wheel holes with the lug bolts of the hub assembly. The lug bolts are then torqued to the proper specification and the jack and clamping device are removed from the axle. The subject device can be installed on a vehicle such as a tractor in less than a minute and requires only one wrench for installation.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, when taken in conjunction with the drawings.